militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Kabiskoy
| branch = Soviet Air Force | serviceyears = 1938–50 | rank = Major | unit = 721st Fighter Aviation Regiment | battles = World War II *Battle of Voronezh (1942) *Battle of Voronezh (1943) *Battle of Kursk *Operation Kutuzov *Battle of the Dnieper *Operation Bagration *Vistula-Oder Offensive *East Pomeranian Offensive *Berlin Offensive | awards = Order of the Red Banner (3) Order of Alexander Nevsky Order of the Patriotic War 1st class Order of the Patriotic War 2nd class }}Alexander Sergeyevich Kabiskoy (Russian: Александр Сергеевич Кабиской; 15 July 1920 – 15 March 1950) was a Soviet Air Force major, flying ace and Hero of the Soviet Union. Kabiskoy was awarded the title for shooting down 16 enemy aircraft. Postwar, he continued to serve in the Air Force and died in a flying accident in 1950. Early life Kabiskoy was born on 15 July 1920 in the village of Mikhailovka in what is now Primorsky Krai to a peasant family. After graduating from eight grades of school he studied at a medical college in Vladivostok. He was drafted into the Red Army in 1938. Kabiskoy graduated from the Bataysk Military Pilots Aviation School in 1940. World War II Kabiskoy fought in World War II from October 1941. He became an Lavochkin-Gorbunov-Gudkov LaGG-3 pilot in the 721st Fighter Aviation Regiment. The regiment provided air defense for Gorky. In December it moved to provide air defense in the Rybinsk area. In early July 1942, the regiment was moved to the Bryansk Front and Kabiskoy took part in the fought in the unsuccessful defense of Voronezh. On 21 October 1942, he was escorting 14 Il-2s over the Kursk airfield when he was attacked by five Bf 109s. Kabiskoy shot down one, enabling the Il-2s to perform their mission. For his actions Kabiskoy received thanks from the commander of the 15th Air Army. Between January and February 1943 he fought in the operation to retake Voronezh. While with the Bryansk Front Kabiskoy shot down two Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighters and two Junkers Ju 88 bombers. On 23 February, Kabiskoy and his wingman shot down an Fw 190, preventing eight Il-2s of the 217th Attack Aviation Regiment from suffering any losses. On 27 February, Kabiskoy led the fighter escort for an Ilyushin Il-2 attack on the Oryol Western airfield, which reportedly destroyed 30 Ju 88s. For his performance of the escort Kabiskoy was thanked by the commander of the 15th Air Army. In July and August 1943 Kabiskoy participated in the Battle of Kursk and the subsequent Operation Kutuzov. On 5 July he shot down an Fw 190 while escorting eight Il-2s, which were attacked by 6 Fw 190s. His wingman claimed another Fw 190. On 11 July, Kabiskoy received the Order of the Patriotic War 1st class. In aerial combat over the Kursk bulge, Kabiskoy shot down another Ju 88 and two Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighters while flying the Lavochkin La-5. In August and September 1943, Kabiskoy fought in the Chernigov-Pripyat Offensive. In November he participated in the Gomel-Rechitsa Offensive. On 15 September he was awarded the Order of the Red Banner. Kabiskoy provided air cover during the Kalinkovichi-Mozyr Offensive in January 1944 and the Rogachev-Zhlobin Offensive in February. Around this period Kabiskoy joined the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. During the summer of 1944, he fought in the Bobruysk Offensive, Minsk Offensive and the Lublin–Brest Offensive, part of Operation Bagration. On 1 July, he was awarded the title Hero of the Soviet Union and the Order of Lenin for making 314 sorties in 47 air battles and shooting down 16 enemy aircraft. From January 1945 Kabiskoy fought in the Warsaw-Poznan Offensive, part of the Vistula–Oder Offensive. Between February and April he participated in the East Pomeranian Offensive. In April and May he fought in the Berlin Offensive. On 16 April he shot down an Fw 190 southeast of Sachsendorf while flying the Lavochkin La-7. During the war, Kabiskoy shot down a total of 17 enemy aircraft, including 11 Fw 190s, two Bf 109s, two Ju 88s, and two Focke-Wulf Fw 189s. Kabiskoy also claimed a balloon shot down. He also made 342 sorties. On 4 June, he was awarded the Order of Alexander Nevsky. Postwar Postwar, Kabiskoy continued to serve in the Soviet Air Force. On 15 March 1950 he was killed in a flying accident. Kabiskoy was buried in Mikhailovka, where there is a street named for him. References Category:1920 births Category:1950 deaths Category:Soviet World War II flying aces Category:Soviet Air Force officers Category:People from Primorsky Krai Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner Category:Recipients of the Order of Alexander Nevsky Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 2nd class Category:Communist Party of the Soviet Union members